The Blanket Show
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: None other than Amy and Matt host a halloween party, which several wrestlers attend. There is more to the story than the title suggests. :)


Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF nor any of the WWF wrestlers, though sometimes I wish I did. :)   
  
Pure fluff, but I'm a big fan of fluff. :)   
  
If you would like to use this story, please ask me first, thanks.  
  
The Blanket Show  
(what my Dad used to call bedtime, when I was a wee lass. :-)  
  
"Mama, tell us a bedtime story," the children begged.  
"Alright," she said with a sigh, as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "What would you like to hear?"  
"The Princess and the Pea," the young lass requested.  
"No, no, that's for girls, I want the Three Billy Goats Gruff," the wee boy demanded.   
"How about," a deep voice interrupted, walking into the room, "a story about us."  
"A story about you and Mom," the children questioned simultaneously, more than just a little bit of disappointment showing on their faces.  
"Our lives aren't that boring," their father protested. He put a hand on his wife's shoulder, looking down at her tenderly, "in fact far from it..."  
  
Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away - Okay, in a not so distant land, about six years back:  
  
"I'm so excited honey, our first party together as newlyweds."  
"I know, this ought to be fun," Matt said wrapping his arms around Amy's waist. She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I felt the baby kick!"   
"You're sure?" he asked excitedly  
"Positive!" Matt leaned down and put his hand to her slightly extended belly. He felt a light fluttering across her stomach. Matt was ecstatic, "I felt it!" He beamed, feeling every bit the proud father, and the baby wasn't even born yet! Matt leaned forward and cupping Amy's cheek, drew her in for a kiss.   
"Aww geez guys, rent a room!" Jeff said, dropping the grocery bags on the floor.  
"Uh, if you haven't noticed little bro, this is our room, in our house," Matt said, reluctantly removing his arm from around Amy's waist.   
"Alright, alright," he said, unable to hide his smile. He reached over to hug his big brother and sister-in-law. "So when's the baby due?"  
"In six months," Amy said proudly.   
"Good, I'm looking forward to teaching my nephew or niece the Swanton bomb, the secret to having great hair..." Jeff laughed at the stern look they were giving him, "I'm kidding. They can learn that from me when they are older," Jeff said with a wink as he headed out back to put up the plastic pumpkin lights.   
Matt shook his head and grinned, "Jeff is incorrigible. He's right though, I can just picture it, she'll learn the Twist of Fate from me and the Moonsault from you."   
"Excuse me, a girl, I thought we agreed it would be a boy," Amy said teasingly as the doorbell rang.   
"I agreed that if it was a boy, he would have your eyes, while our little girl has my nose," Matt corrected with a grin as he opened the door. "Oh, hey Nora," Matt said casually, giving her a hug, "Where's your costume?"  
"Oh, I have it in the car, I'll put it on later as we get closer to when the party starts. So, where is Jeffy?" Nora asked, grinning.  
"He's out back, putting up the lights," Matt responded. Amy watched out the kitchen window as Nora rushed over to Jeff and gave him a hug. "They're almost never apart," Amy replied, turning back to Matt, a small smile on her face.   
"Wrestling is a tough business - when you have to be apart from your loved ones," Matt said thoughtfully, referring to Jeff and Nora's two week separation due to scheduling and tours. "Which is why I can't wait till our little one is born, two glorious months of having you all to myself will be wonderful," Matt said wistfully.  
"You forget the part about a crying child who wakes up in the middle of the night because of a messy diaper," Amy pointed out practically.   
"Our child will have to sleep sometime," Matt responded, a mischievous gleam in his eye. Matt looked at his watch, "We'd better get moving." Together, they started setting the food out on the picnic table. Jeff and Nora had just finished stringing the lights, when the doorbell rang.   
"Hey Jeff, could you get that?" Amy asked, looking up from the armload of paper plates and plastic utensils she was holding.  
"Sure thing." He opened the door and saw Trish, dressed as Little Bo Peep.   
"What happened to the "Elvira" costume you were planning to wear?"  
"It got all washed up - literally. My roommate, Angie, put it in the dryer, shrinking it."  
"Since when is that a problem?" Jeff said with a smirk.   
"If it doesn't cover my butt, I'm not wearing it," she said, giving him a playful smack on the arm, her knee-length skirt swishing from side-to-side as she brushed past him.   
"Remind me again, who else is coming?" Trish heard Matt ask Amy as they came back inside.  
"Perry, Andrew, Glenn, Mark, Stephanie and Chris..."  
Matt moaned, "Stephanie and Chris don't know that the other one is coming do they? We'll have to keep them at opposite sides of the yard. I'm not having anyone make any money off any fights tonight."  
"Only if we make bets on who is going to start it first," Jeff snickered.   
  
The little girl's eyes widened, "Uncle Jeffy made bets on you?! What's a bet?"  
"We'll tell you when you are older Bridgett, now let Daddy continue," their mother admonished gently.  
  
Back to the fairytale, I mean story. :)  
  
"Well, I don't think they hate each other at all, I think they're in love," Nora stated firmly, walking through the patio entrance.   
"Maybe," Jeff hedged, as Nora walked over to him, putting her arm around his waist. "But they sure have a funny way of showing it."  
Quickly, Amy and Matt went upstairs to change into the daring-do costumes.   
"You look quite the handsome fellow with your mustache," Amy replied, pressing it tightly on Matt's upper lip.   
"And you, my dear, are breathtaking," Matt said in kind.  
"Flattery will get you everywhere," Amy said, batting her eyelashes at Matt.   
"That's what I'm counting on," Matt said, an impish light glittering in his eyes.  
"Later, Don Diego or should I say Don Juan," Amy said, laughing. She grabbed a hold of his black, flowing cape and dragged him towards the stairs. They had just reached the landing when the doorbell rang. Jeff opened it, and was greeted by - Laurel and Hardy?  
Jeff peered at them curiously for a minute. "Whoa, you had me going there for a minute guys," he said with a chuckle.   
"Thanks," Mark said, grinning. "We thought it would be quite an unusual twist, compared to our darker alter egos."  
"Not half as much as the costume you are wearing," Glenn said, poking at his soft outfit. Jeff frowned, "It was Nora's idea, but I think it's kind of cute, besides, skittles are my fav..."  
"There is nothing wrong with being a skittle. See, Jeff's even dyed his hair purple to match his outfit," Nora defended staunchly, coming to his aid.   
"While Nora is my delectable counterpart..."  
"Let me guess, an orange M & M," a voice said dryly from behind Glenn and Mark. Glenn and Mark came inside followed by Chris Jericho. "You should have been the sexy green one," Chris said, managing to keep a straight face.   
"Hey, that's a good idea!" Jeff cried, his face lighting up.   
Nora smiled, "You always know how to make an entrance. If you'll excuse me, I need to go help Amy with the drinks." She tried to hug Jeff but their plump, bright bodysuits got in the way. Nora settled for just giving Jeff a kiss instead, "Mmm, taste the rainbow," she muttered as she pulled away from Jeff, who was grinning from ear-to-ear.  
"By the way, nice costume Chris," Nora smirked as she headed towards the patio. For the first time, Jeff noticed his outfit, a gaudy black, maroon and yellow vest, with matching shirt and pants.   
Eyes as round as saucers, Jeff stared at him, "You look like a..."  
"Pimp," Chris said with a smirk, "that was the idea."   
"Hey Chris," Amy said, carrying a tray full of drinks, "Wait until Stephanie sees you," she said with a laugh. As soon as the words slipped out, she instantly regretted them.   
Chris's face darkened, "She's coming?" Jeff gave Amy a hard look that said, "see what you've done."  
"What are you doing here?" an agitated voice replied from behind Chris.   
Chris stepped aside, bowing a mock curtsy, "Wouldn't want to get in your way princess," he said crisply.  
"Shut up Chris," Stephanie growled, "accidentally" grinding her stiletto heel into his boot.   
Gritting his teeth from the pain, Chris eyed her slinky outfit. A tight, black leather skirt, form-fitting red leather halter top and fishnet stockings that wound around her long legs. Chris ground out, "Haven't had a chance to put on your costume yet eh princess, or are you practicing for your up and coming profession," Chris said lazily. Stephanie whirled around to face him. The room grew deathly quiet. Everyone expected Stephanie to slap the Ayatollah of Rock-N-Rolla.  
  
"The Ayatollah of what?" Brandon, the youngest child asked confused.   
"Of Rock-N-Rolla," his father said calmly. "Now what have I told you about interrupting," he said sternly.   
"Yes Daddy, please continue."   
"And you thought our lives were boring eh," he retorted, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, on with the story..."  
  
Instead, Stephanie burst out laughing, "Look who's talking," she said, pointing at his outfit. Walking up to him, only inches away from his face, she hissed, "Manwhore!"   
Angrily, Chris surged forward only to have Amy grab his arm, in an attempt to hold him back.   
"Alright you two, stop it!" Jeff commanded, somehow managing to squeeze his bulky, purple outfit in between the bickering couple. "Lay off each other, at least for tonight - for the sanity of the rest of us, please," Jeff pleaded.   
"Fine with me," Stephanie said huffily.   
Chris shrugged Amy's arm off, "I'll be good," he said through gritted teeth. They both stormed off in opposite directions. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Amy said, relieved to help break up the intensity of the moment. She opened the door to reveal Andrew, Perry and Dean. "Hey guys, you look great!" Amy said giving them each a hug. Amy felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.   
"Are you okay?" Matt said from behind her, eyeing her slightly protruding tummy in concern.  
"So you heard about the encounter huh?" Amy asked wryly.   
"Oh yeah. I just finished talking to Steph."   
"We're both fine, just a tense moment there, that's all," Amy said absent-mindedly, rubbing her stomach.   
"More like fireworks," Matt muttered as he disappeared back into the crowd.   
Andrew grinned, "Was that Matt I just saw, dressed as Zorro?"  
"In the flesh," Amy said with a laugh.   
"So you're his pretty, Spanish señorita," Perry surmised, grinning. "You got it," Amy said, blushing slightly. "Now why don't we see if we can find Bo Peep," Amy said, linking her arms through his and Jeff's.   
"Perry?" Trish asked, blinking in shock at his extra shiny bald head, black suit and tie.   
"Bo Peep?" Perry asked in disbelief. Taking that as her cue to bow out, Amy quickly made an unobtrusive exit.   
*She looks so cute in her blond Shirley Temple like curls, and her blue dress with the crisp white and pink apron. Perry found his eyes traveling down to look at her light blue bobby socks and white Mary Janes. Perry closed his eyes for a second, picturing a colored lollipop with swirls in her hand, as she stood there methodically licking it.  
"Perry, are you okay?" Trish asked, gently tugging on his coat sleeve.  
"Huh, oh sure I'm fine." Out of the corner of her eye, Trish saw Matt slip a CD into the stereo turntable, "Would you like to dance?" Trish asked shyly.   
"I'd love to," Perry said enthusiastically, taking her smaller hand in his own larger one, "as long as you don't mind dancing with a stooge," Perry said, grinning.  
Trish laughed, "Not in the slightest - Curly."  
Amy's long red and black hoop skirt swirled around her feet as she quietly made her way to the door. She opened it, only to find Al Snow and Nidia.   
"Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it! Come on in," Amy said with a smile.   
"Thanks babe," Al said, making a peace sign with his fingers. Dressed in a long, fringed shirt, with the peace symbol and love beads hanging around his neck, he came off quite well as a spaced out hippie.   
Pulling his hair back into a ponytail, he gave Nidia's shoulders a squeeze. Amy could tell Nidia was more than a little nervous. *I remember when Nidia first arrived in the WWF, Maven and Al were the only people she knew, but now without Maven here, it puts a whole new spin on things.*   
"So, how is Maven doing?" Amy asked, in an attempt to start casual conversation.   
"He's doing great. Right now, he is visiting his Mom, to make sure she is doing okay.   
I'm very excited about continuing the storyline with him," Nidia said, a smile lighting up her face.   
"I bet you are," Amy said understandingly, "it's always best to start with who you are comfortable with. Here," Amy said, putting an arm around Nidia's shoulders, "let me introduce you to everyone. I know you haven't met all of us yet." Smiling mischievously, Amy led Nidia off amongst the sea of wrestlers.   
Nervously adjusting his collar, yet another wrestler stood outside the Hardy's door, poised to knock. *Man, I should have stayed at home. I'd be more comfortable, all curled up with my laptop, than being all dressed up for a party,* he thought ruefully.   
Nora squeezed through the crowd, in an attempt to find her hubby. *Oooh,* she thought irritably, *You'd think I could find a 6'1 purple skittle in this crowd.* On her tip-toes, Nora desperately tried to see over people's heads.   
"Looking for me?" a sultry voice whispered in her ear. She turned around, "Most definitely," Nora replied eagerly. She put her arms around Jeff's neck, while Jeff tried to wrap his arms around her waist. "I just can't do it honey, you're too fat," Jeff whined. Nora caught his wink though, and whispered softly in his ear, "I know a place where we can get much more cozy."  
"Not now babe, though I'd love to shed these hot clothes, I'm starting to melt," Jeff said, tugging at his collar.   
They're inconspicuous moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Nora offered. She opened the door to see Spike there, with a feather in his cap. "Hey, I'm so glad you decided to come!" Nora exclaimed, giving him a big hug.   
"Help, I'm being choked by an oversized pumpkin!" Spike yelped. Spike could hear Jeff's laughter behind them, "Uh oh, now you're going to get it," Jeff warned.  
Sure enough, Nora released Spike and placed her hands on her hips, "I'll have you know that I'm an M & M, not a pumpkin!" she cried indignantly.   
"Okay, okay," Spike said, laughing. He held his hands up in mock surrender. Nora looped her arm through his and smiled, "Come on, everyone's going to try their hand at bobbing for apples."  
Matt, taking a break from mingling, stuffing his face and being part-time waiter, sat down on an oversized chair out on the patio. A smile twitched at his lips, as he watched Trish take a step closer to Perry, her arms entwining around his neck. *Man, I have a good view of everyone from here,* he thought proudly. His eyes narrowed as he saw his very pale - faced wife, sweep gracefully by him, with Nidia, in a brown, felt knee-length skirt, a green felt top and a feather in her cap, following meekly behind Amy. *She loves entertaining,* Matt thought with a smile. "Perhaps a bit too much though," Matt said to himself, thinking of her pregnancy. As Amy passed by him again, she suddenly felt a feather light touch on her waist. As Matt plopped her onto his lap, she struggled, trying to escape his grip.   
"Matt!" she gasped, "I have to keep..."  
"You don't have to do anything right now, except relax," Matt soothed.  
"I am utterly exhausted," Amy admitted, leaning back against his chest and shoulder. Matt wrapped his arms around her.   
"Hon, you're just trying to do too much that's all. Besides, I'm sure Nidia can meet the rest of the wrestlers on her own," he assured her. He tipped his head and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.   
"You're awfully pale," Matt commented, as he absently mindedly tugged at velour and lace fabric of her off-the- shoulder gown. "Did you take your vitamins this morning?" he questioned.   
"No, I've been so busy cooking and getting everything ready," Amy trailed off.   
"Hon, I've been helping you out all day, you had plenty of time to take those vitamins," Matt admonished Amy.  
"I know, I just didn't want to stop what I was doing. I planned on getting around to it, eventually."   
"You mean, you've been busy playing lil matchmaker," Matt said playfully, nodding his head in the direction of Trish and Perry.   
Amy blushed, "They've been ducking each other for months, all they needed was a little nudge."  
Matt smiled and shook his head, "You're as bad as Jeff, incorrigible. Now that you're married, your main goal in life seems to be to marry off our friends as well."  
"Hey," she defended, "I seem to recall you popped in a CD as soon as Trish and Perry started talking," Amy pointed out.   
"Okay, okay," he admitted, bringing his hands up in surrender, "I noticed it too, in fact, I think everyone knows that they like each other," Matt said laughing.   
  
"What's bobbing for apples?" the children asked simultaneously.   
"That's when you pick apples up out of a bucket of water," their Mother explained.  
"Well, that's not hard," Bridgett said disappointedly, her lower lip jutting out in a pout.  
"You pick the apples out of the bucket with your mouth-while your hands are behind your back," her Mother said with a smirk, merriment dancing in her eyes.  
"Oh," Bridgett replied meekly, her eyes downcast.  
"On with the story," the mother replied, a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Nidia was extremely grateful to Amy for making her feel a part of the team, but she still felt very much out of place. *Well, I think Amy introduced me to everyone. " 'Hey, you're the new girl aren't you?' "* she thought in annoyance, recalling almost everyone's first words to her. Head down, she threaded her way through the throng of people dancing and talking. So lost in her thoughts was she, Nidia didn't realize it until it was too late. She almost knocked down one of the wrestler guests standing directly in front of her! "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." she trailed off as the wrestler turned around. "Oh wow, you're Matt Hyson, I mean Spike Dud..."   
"No, that's okay, you can keep going with Matt," he replied, a warm smile spreading across his face. He extended his hand, "You must be Nidia."   
She leaned forward and whispered, tucking a mousy, brown strand of hair behind her ear, "You're the first person tonight other than Matt and Amy, that hasn't started the conversation with, " 'Hey you're the new girl, aren't you?' "   
"Don't sweat it, we've all been there," he said easily.   
"Thanks. So, I take it you're the Prince of Thieves eh?" Nidia asked with a laugh.   
"Yeeess," he said slowly.   
"Good, that works perfectly, because I'm Maid Marion!"  
Feeling much more at ease, he asked with a smile, "How good are you at bobbing for apples?"  
  
"How'd you know what Nidia and Spike said, were you eeksdropping?" Brandon accused.  
"Was I what?" their Mom leaned forward, a smile playing on her lips.   
"Were you eeksdropping?"  
She burst out laughing, "No honey, I was not eavesdropping." Her eyes took on a faraway look and a frown creased her lips, "No, I was elsewhere..."  
  
"Uh guys," Stephanie asked timidly, walking up to the still cuddling Matt and Amy. "Have you seen Chris?"  
"Can't get enough of me huh?" Chris gloated softly, only inches from her ear, as he walked up behind her.   
Ignoring the goosebumps along her skin, Stephanie retorted, "Oh please, don't flatter yourself." She looked up into his clean shaven face, "Your suit is so bright it hurts my eyes." *Don't stare at his bronzed chest, keep looking up!* Stephanie thought to herself sternly. Stephanie swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat, "You're such a jerk Jericho!" Stephanie shoved him in the chest and stormed off, slamming the screen door behind her.   
"I've been called that lots of times!" Jericho yelled after her.   
"Good, then it won't be your last!" she threw back at him as she stumbled through the yard. Matt looked in the direction Stephanie had gone then looked up at Chris.  
"I think you should go after her man."  
"What?! What are you talking about?! If you think I'm going to go out there to comfort Princess Stephanie, then you're sadly mistaken, I..."  
Amy reached over and hit him lightly on the arm, "Not to comfort her you dummy, Matt's telling you to go after her to make sure she doesn't step in any of Penny's holes." *Though if he does comfort her a bit, that won't be a problem,* Amy thought to herself with a grin.  
Chris looked a little sheepish and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh yeah, that." He half-heartedly jogged over to the door. "Stephanie's a big girl, I'm sure she can take care of herself," he grumbled as the screen door slammed behind him. "Stephanie," Jericho called out softly.   
*There is no way I'm going to answer that cretin!* she thought furiously. Stephanie looked around her in the murky darkness, shivering uncontrollably, as the thought occurred to her that Amy and Matt's "backyard," was over an acre of land.   
Jericho turned around, a ways from the house now, and saw everyone talking and laughing. He watched as Matt drug the huge, metal tub filled with water, onto the back porch. "Darn, he'd better wait for us!"   
*I really don't want to miss bobbing for apples,* Stephanie thought, deciding to turn around and head back. As she made her way back, the bright lights of the house looked warm and inviting, and then it happened. "Aiiee!" Jericho heard a shriek, "Stephanie!" he shouted frantically.  
"Over here," she called weakly. Jericho raced over, following the sound of her voice. Not seeing her, Chris demanded, "Hey, what is this, some kind of joke?" he demanded angrily.   
"No!" she retorted from below him. He looked down and put his hands on his hips, "Rolling around in the dirt again Steph, but where's the guy?" he asked, his mouth splitting in a wide grin.   
"Help me out of here, you moron." She reached up her hand. Reluctantly, he took it.   
"So you really fell into one of Penny's holes huh?" As if on cue, a rumbling bark startled them as a dark, bulky figure hurtled towards them. "Ahh!" Stephanie screamed. Quickly, she cowered behind Chris, clutching his shoulders tightly.   
"Calm down, it's only Penny, their Mastiff," Chris said easily. Penny sat on her haunches, happily licking Chris's hand. "Such a big baby," Chris said with a smile.   
"Only," Stephanie said, raising an eyebrow.   
"You know, it wasn't really a good idea for you to come out here, Penny doesn't know you. It's a good thing I was here when Penny spotted you," Chris said gravely.   
"So I suppose you want me to thank you now," Stephanie said haughtily, releasing his shoulders as she backed away from him.   
Chris shrugged, "Whatever, but if you don't want to miss bobbing for apples, we'd better head back."   
  
"Please continue!" the kids chorused excitedly.  
"You're sure you want to hear more?" Dad teased, baiting them.   
"More, more!" they chanted.  
"Okay, but you really should be getting to bed soon," Mom said doubtfully, giving her husband a wink.   
"No, no, please finish. It sounds like it might be getting romantic," Bridgett said, her blue eyes sparkling.   
"If you're sure, no falling asleep on us now," Mom said with mock sterness, waggling a finger at them.  
"We promise, we promise!" they yelled, jumping up and down on their beds.   
"As you wish," their Mother said with a smile.  
  
Jericho and Stephanie started walking back to the house, with an excited Penny at their side. That's when Jericho looked down and noticed Stephanie limping. "You really did get hurt didn't you?" Jericho asked, surprised. "You want some help?" he suggested casually.   
"No thank you, I'm fine," Stephanie said coldly, pushing him away.   
"Fine ice Princess," he growled. A very confused Stephanie hugged her arms around herself, *Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? I'm not comfortable with it,* she thought, a puzzled frown on her face.   
Suddenly, Chris grabbed her by the arm, stopping them both. "You know what, it's not fine Princess! You have no idea how beautiful you look tonight!" Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her to him. Chris's lips descended upon hers, in a passionate kiss. She tried to push him away, to fight him, but he was impossible to resist. Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back furiously.   
Finally, Chris released her, "Was it good Princess?" he asked cockily.   
"Yes," she said breathlessly, "now kiss me again!" Stephanie demanded.   
"As you wish," he said with a smile, cupping his hands around her cheeks and neck.  
  
"Wow, that was soo romantic," Bridgett said dreamily.   
"That wasn't too bad," Brandon agreed.  
"Okay, now it's time for you two to get some sleep," Mother said, tucking her two babies in, giving each of them a kiss on the head.   
"Give us a kiss Daddy," the brother and sister chorused, reaching out for their father.   
Smiling, he leaned over each bed to give each of his babies a kiss on the cheek.   
"Sleep well and don't let the bed bugs bite," Mom whispered softly. She turned off the light and closed the door halfway. In the dark of the room, Brandon whispered from across the room, "Would you turn on my night light?"  
"Un uh, you can do it," Bridgett said matter-of-factly.   
"Trash bottom, bag feeding ho," Brandon whispered ferociously as he scrambled out of bed.   
"Mom, Dad," Bridgett screeched, "Brandon called me a trash bottom, bag feeding ho!"   
"She's your daughter," Chris said with a smile.   
Stephanie leaned her head against the wall and sighed, "See, I told you we shouldn't have told them what insults we hurled at each other."  
"You, you, man-whore!" Bridgett hissed at her three-year old brother.  
"Mom, Dad, Bridgett called me a man-whore!"  
"He's your son honey," Stephanie smiled sweetly, as they trudged back to the kids room. Chris whipped open the door, "Absolutely no name calling, you both know better!" Chris bellowed.   
"But you guys..." Brandon started to protest.  
"We were younger and masked our feelings behind the insults, and we do not say those things to each other anymore, is that clear?"   
"Yes Daddy," they chorused.  
"Good, now be good little boys and girls and go to sleep. Remember, we're going over to Auntie Amy and Uncle Matt's house tomorrow. You guys can play with Gwendolyn and Becca."  
"Oh goody, the twins!" Bridgett clapped her hands excitedly.   
Brandon frowned, "Oh man, I'll be surrounded by girls. Will Uncle Jeffy and Aunt Nora be there?" he asked hopefully.  
"Yes," Stephanie said smiling.  
"Alright, I'll get to play with Andrew and Peter!"  
"That's right, so you two be good and go to sleep," Stephanie admonished.   
"Yes Mommy." With that, Stephanie closed the door.   
She sighed and buried her face in her hands, "Tomorrow is going to be such a big day, with our kids, plus the two sets of twins over at Matt and Amy's house. Shoot! We almost forgot about the baby shower for Trish and Perry."  
"We?" Chris raised an eyebrow.   
"Oh shut-up!" Stephanie said, a smile tugging at her lips. "Fine, so you remember, I'm glad one of us does."   
"Hon, what's wrong? You seem a bit overemotional lately. Besides, you know I'm only giving you a hard time." Chris looked at her worriedly. "Perhaps I could help remedy the situation," Chris said with a gleam in his eye. Without warning, he scooped his wife up in his arms.   
"Chris, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked, unable to hold back her laughter.   
"Working on Y2J baby #3!" he cried, pushing open their bedroom door with his foot.   
As he gently laid her down on the bed, Stephanie caressed his face lovingly, "Already did."   
Hovering over her, he looked at her startled, "What do you mean?" Stephanie, concentrating on unbuttoning his shirt, not bothering to look up at him, replied, "What do you think it means silly?" She giggled, a smile lighting up her face.   
He planted a kiss on her forehead, "Trash bottom, bag feeding ho," he whispered softly.   
"Manwhore," Stephanie said softly, as her lips met his.  
  
  
The end 


End file.
